I Had Love You After All
by Mrs Hatake Itachi
Summary: Ryoma Echizen, ProTennis player is back in his home town to find a temporary wife to fullfill his mother's dying wish for him to settle down. As he looks for the perfect woman, destiny had provided it for him with someone, namely Sakuno Ryuuzaki. And not
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay here's another RyoSaku fic. But first I got to warn you that the characters would be very out of characters but I hope you'll still read it and review despite of it.**

**Summary: Ryoma Echizen, Pro-Tennis player is back in his home town to find a temporary wife to fullfill his mother's dying wish for him to settle down. As he looks for the perfect woman, destiny had provided it for him with someone, namely Sakuno Ryuuzaki. And not only that, Ryoma meets with his old Sempais as well.**

**Chapter One: My Hostage, My Hero **

**RYUUZAKI'S BAKE SHOP...**

"Hey! Tomo" Sakuno called as she entered the shop

"Hey! Sakuno, how's your date?" Tomoka Osakada, Sakuno's long time friend asked.

"It went well, even if it's not what I had expected." Sakuno said putting an apron over her

"What do you mean?" Tomoka asked as she busied herself in decining a cake.

**(A/N: Okay before we continue Sakuno here owned her very own Bake Shop, Tomoka works for her. And for the Seigaku Regulars, they are Pro tennis players in Japan and is scheduled to fight a tennis tournament in the U.S. Team vs. Team.)**

"Well I didn't expected that he will cancel our date after we ate dinner." Sakuno said making herself a coffee.

"He canceled your date after you guys ate dinner?" Tomoka said sounding disbelieve as she admire's her work.

"He said that he ws tired and he needs to work tomorrow for he have a moning shift." Sakuno said as she finish preparing her coffee.

"Well, I still don't know why you wanted to date a cop. When Atobe-san had asked you out the same time he did." Tomoka complained.

"Hey, not because you're happily married with a Pro-Tennis player doesn't mean that I would be happy with an ex-tennis player too." Sakuno said sipping her coffee as her friend Tomoka blushed.

So many years had pass but Ryuuzaki Sakuno never thought that she would see the day were her friend Tomoka would become less loud and would blush at a mention of a certain Pro-Tennis husband but now she thought wrong, ever since that certain Pro-Tennis player had asked her out, she had change, come to think about it even Tomoka's husband had change from being the snake that he is into a loving husband to Tomoka and a good friends, to her and the old regulars. Truely sometimes Sakuno would want to find Ryoma wherever he was just to thank him, for if Ryoma hadn't left Japan in his freshman years for the U.S. Open then Kaidoh or should she say the boys tennis club and her wouldn't have change this much. But thanks to him, he left and it had change everyone's life.

"Sakuno, did you even here what I said?" Tomoka asked when Sakuno didn't answer her.

"Gome, Tomo-chan, what did you say." Sakuno said coffee frogtten.

"I said, maybe the reason why you didn't want to date a tennis player or anyone who plays tennis is because there's only one tennis player in there." Tomoka said pointing at Sakuno's heart. "Don't tell me until now, you still feel something for Ryoma." Tomoka said and when Sakuno didn't answer her back that only confirmed the truth that her friend still love Ryoma and as for the date with a cop gone bad, Sakuno probably was okay with it.

**LUNCH BREAK...**

"I'm going out for fresh air." Sakuno said as she made her way towards the door.

"Okay." Tomoka said with a wave. "By the way, you're coming tonight right?" Tomoka added before Sakuno could be fully out of the door.

"Tonight?"

"Sakuno, something never change." Tomoka said with a sigh "Tonight, remember Saturday night, Kawamura Shushi?" Tomoka added to clue in her clueless friend.

"Oh, I totally forgot." Sakuno said hitting herself in the forehead. "Of course, i'll go." Sakuno added looking at Tomoka who smiled at her.

"Very well then anata would pick us up here." Tomoka said and then proceed to her work while Sakuno left for fresh air.

**AT A SMALL PARK NEAR RYUUZAKI'S BAKESHOP...**

"Echizen, where are you?" The man on the other line of Ryoma's cellphone asked.

"I'm in Japan." Ryoma simply answered back.

"What on earth are you doing in Japan? and why didn't you tell me that you're flying there?" The man asked then added, "You missed practice and a press conference did you know that?"

"Hai, Hai." Ryoma answered with no regret at all "Don't worry Steve, I'll be back as soon as I can to train and all but, right now, I really have something important to do." Ryoma explained and was about to end the call when Steve stop him from doing so.

"May I know what's that important thing you needed to do there?" Steve asked suspiciously.

"I'll tell you when I accomplish it. Ja." Ryoma said and end the phone call.

As Ryoma walk around the park, he remembered the reason why he was in Japan and while thinking, something had caught his attention...

"Thief! Help somebody that guy got my purse!" an old lady shouted pointing at a guy wearing a black jacket, Ryoma who saw the guy running near his direction run after it...

"Blast this guy!" The thief said as he run faster.

"Hey! Stop!" Ryoma ordered who still run after the guy.

The thief keeps running until there's nowhere to run. Then he saw a girl who was walking near his direction and without thinking he grab her and pointed a knife to her throat...

"AH!!!!!!!!!!!" The girl shouted with fear.

"SHUT UP!!!" The Thief said looking at her then to Ryoma who was now in front of them "Don't come near or I'll cut her throat." The thief added pressing the knife a little on the girl's neck.

'Sakuno...' Ryoma thought as he saw who the girl in the thief's arm. Years had pass and even though she change physical, she still have the same expressive brown eyes.

'Ryoma...' Sakuno thought and before she lost conciousness she saw Ryoma grab the thief's hand where the knife was and everything was lost to her.

**Well I try to put a cliffhanger and I don't know if it works. Hope you like my story anyway!!!! Please don't forget to review. By the way don't worry my other RyoSaku fic would be uploaded soon, so that mean you guys could have two new RyoSaku fic.**


	2. Reunion

**Author's Note: I know you guys waited for the update. Anyway we just move, so I don't have internet connection, I just go to the internet shop but only to check my mails. Anyway stop with the explaining, here's the next chapter. This still doesn't mean I can update soon, but I'll try though. I'll tell you guys when my internet connection is back.**

**RECAP:**

As Ryoma walk around the park, he remembered the reason why he was in Japan and while thinking, something had caught his attention...

"Thief! Help somebody that guy got my purse!" an old lady shouted pointing at a guy wearing a black jacket, Ryoma who saw the guy running near his direction run after it...

"Blast this guy!" The thief said as he run faster.

"Hey! Stop!" Ryoma ordered who still run after the guy.

The thief keeps running until there's nowhere to run. Then he saw a girl who was walking near his direction and without thinking he grab her and pointed a knife to her throat...

"AH!!!!!!!!!!!" The girl shouted with fear.

"SHUT UP!!!" The Thief said looking at her then to Ryoma who was now in front of them "Don't come near or I'll cut her throat." The thief added pressing the knife a little harder on the girl's neck. The cut is not deep but blood flowed out of the wound.

'Sakuno...' Ryoma thought as he saw who the girl in the thief's arm. Years had pass and even though she change physical, she still have the same expressive brown eyes. "Let go of her." Ryoma said as he notice the blood.

'Ryoma...' Sakuno thought and before she lost conciousness she saw Ryoma grab the thief's hand where the knife was and everything was lost to her.

**Chapter Two: Reunion**

**HOTEL PENTHOUSE...**

Sakuno woke up with a start. She can't remember what happened, her head hurt and part of her neck is in pain for reasons she don't know. And now she found herself on a warm bed which she knew very well is not hers, for the cover of her bed is not white and before she could contemplate even more...

"Sakuno?" Someone said on the door way.

Sakuno prop herself up on the bed and saw the owner of the voice. "Ryo-Ryoma-kun."

"How are you feeling?" Ryoma asked worriedly, but he himself don't know why he is so worried about Sakuno.

"Where am I? And what happened? " Sakuno asked instead of answering Ryoma.

Ryoma walk over to her and sat on the bed in front of her before answering, "You're in my hotel room. And as for what happened, you were taken hostage by a thief."

"Why does my head hurt? And not only that, part of my neck hurt too." Sakuno said looking at Ryoma straight in the eyes confusion written on her eyes.

"Well you got cut on your neck, but don't worry it's not deep and as for your head, when you started to colapse the thief panic and as I grab the knife and disarm him, I was too late you had hit your head on the pavement by then." Ryoma said looking straight at her eyes trying to ease the confusion she was feeling. "I really feel bad that I was too slow, that you ended up hitting..."

"It's not your fault, whether you are slow or not, you still help me and I can't thank you enough." Sakuno said going back to her normal self.

There was a few minutes silence but it was broken by Ryoma himself, "You still didn't answer my question."

"I'm feeling fine." Sakuno answered him with her usual smile. "How did I got here anyway?"

"I carried you to my car and drove us to the hospital first, they fix your wound on the neck and check your head, and when I ask them if you needed to stay in the hospital, they said that you just had a concusion but nothing that sirious and that I can take you home and that's why you're here, I didn't know where you live." Ryoma said explaining everything to her.

"I'm sorry that you have to carry me." Sakuno said lowering her head and looking down at her lap. Although Tomoka was right about her still had a feelings for Ryoma, something had change though she doesn't stutter in front of him anymore or blush but still finding out that Ryoma carried him is very embarassing.

"It's no big deal." Ryoma said lifting Sakuno's head by putting his finger on her chin.

"You change." Sakuno said, "You are not the same old Ryoma that we all know back then when we were still on our freshman year." Sakuno added as she looks at Ryoma's face studying every bit of his features.

"Of course, people change and I can say that you change as well." Ryoma said as he think of the things where Sakuno had change.

"What time is it?" Sakuno suddenly ask.

"It's almost 6." Ryoma simply said looking at his watch.

"Nani!" Sakuno said loudly in panic. "Damn, I'm late, I have to go." Sakuno added getting to her feet, "Where's my shoes?" Sakuno asked Ryoma who was looking at her shock.

"It's at the entrance door, inside the shoe rack." Ryoma said pointing at the main entrance door where a blue shoe rack is.

"Are you okay, you seem shock." Sakuno asked worried that maybe Ryoma isn't feeling well.

"I'm okay, I just, well I never heard you curse before."

"Ha ha... I'm sorry, anyway why don't you go with me, I bet they will be very happy to see you." Sakuno said inviting Ryoma.

"And where are we going?" Ryoma said curiously.

"To Kawamura's Shushi. Ever since you left and the Senpai had graduated, we made it a point that we meet every saturday at Kawamura's just to hang out and fill each others with what hapenning in our lives." Sakuno said eyeing Ryoma and seeing the excitement and happiness of seeing his senpai's again in his eyes.

"Then, what are we waiting for, let's go then." Ryoma said getting on his feet.

"Uhm, we need to stop by at my house first though, since my top is covered in blood." Sakuno said gesturing to her top but was shock to see that she wasn't wearing her top but instead she was wearing avery familiar shirt, the red and white shirt Ryoma always wear.

"Don't worry, when we were at the hospital, I grab my shirt from my bag and ask the nurse to change you." Ryoma said explaing.

"I see, thanks, I guess we still need to stop by at my house so I can change." Sakuno said as thoughts of what the others would say if they saw her wearing the shirt and seeing Ryoma, they surely would put the two together especially Momo and Eiji.

"You don't have to change, beside you said it yourself, You're already late." Ryoma said escorting Sakuno through the shoes rack then through the hotel car park to his car.

"Demo..." Sakuno said but to no avail so she gave up and let Ryoma drive all the way to the Shushi house with her pointing the direction. (A/N: What can I say Ryoma's memory is not 100)

**KAWAMURA'S SHUSHI RESTAURANT...**

"Where is she?" Tomoka said a loud looking at her watch while pacing back and fort. "She's suppost to be here over an hour ago." Tomoka added as Kaidoh stood up from his chair and stop Tomoka from pacing by carrying her and placing her on his lap after he sat back down on his chair.

"Anata?" Tomoka said looking at Kaidoh with worried in her eyes.

"I know you're worried but you need to follow what the doctor said, stress will be bad for our baby." Kaidoh whispered to his wife's ear making Tomoka calm down as she remember her delicate condition.

"She never get lost anymore so she's never late." Fuji thought a loud.

"Let's just say that she got something to do and she lost track of time." Raiko, Tezuka's Pro-Tennis player fiance interupted.

"Raiko is right, it's better to think that Sakuno had lost track of time rather than thinking of anything else." Ann, Momo's long time girlfriend said.

"What if..." Oishi said but was interupted when the door of the Shushi house open.

"I'm here, Gome if I was late." Sakuno said entering the shop, "But, I got a surprise for everyone." Sakuno added and as everyone looks at her, Sakuno step aside from the door and Ryoma slowly entered.

"Echizen?" Momo said, the first one on the group to found his voice.

"Hai, Momo-chan senpai." Ryoma answered looking straight at Momo.

"Is it really you Ochibi?" Eiji asked even though he already knew that it was really him.

"Of course it's me, in fact I'm waiting for a certain senpai to jump on me." Ryoma answered and with that Eiji jump on him sayingm 'You ask for it, I hadn't done this ever since you left.'

And with that the old Seigaku Regulars had their unplanned Reunion, Ryoma found out and to his amazement that Kaidoh is married to Tomoka, Ann is Momo's long time girlfriend while Tezuka has a Fiance, Raiko, and as for the others well they are still waiting for the perfect woman.

"Minna, my wife and I have an announcement." Kaidoh said as he help his wife to her feet.

"I wonder what would that be?" Fuji said with his usual smile.

"I think that they're going to announce that they are..." Inui said but was cut by Fuji who covered his mouth and said "Let them do the announcement Inui and then you'll tell us how you'd known."

"Thanks, Fuji." Tomoka said looking at Fuji himself then at her husband.

Kaidoh cleared his throat before saying, "Tomoka and I are expecting our first child."

"Nani!" Sakuno, Ann and Raiko said at the same time.

"Omedetto! Kaidoh, Tomoka." Tezuka said shaking Kaidoh's hand and kissing Tomoka on the cheek. And after Tezuka the rest had followed now that they had finally gotten over their shock even Ryoma.

"Now you can tell us how you know that they will announce that they are expecting their first child." Fuji said to Inui who was glaring at him through his glasses although no one can really see it.

"According to my data it's been seven years since they got married, and according to Kaidoh he wanted to be on the top before having a children and as you can see Kaidoh is on top already and this is a nice time and age for both of them to have kids." Inui said pushing his glasses up to his eyes, just like he always do. (A/N: I think pushing his glasses up is Inui's habit.)

"Sasuka Inui. You're data is still accurate even when it had nothing to do with tennis." Fuji said with his trade mark smile while he look at Inui who still hadn't forgiven him from covering his mouth when his in the mids of telling everyone about his percentage observation.

"It's getting late, I have too go." Sakuno said standing up from her chair.

"You're right, in fact I think everyone have to go, especially the guys and Raiko, they still have practice tomorrow." Ann said standing up as well followed by Momo himself.

Everyone thank Taka and everyone bid each other goodbyes. Raiko and Tezuka are the first to leave, They live in the same house. They were followed by Eiji and Oishi who are living at the same block on their bachelor's pad (A/N: What can I say, they are still unseparatable). And then by Inui, who drove off in his new SUV (A/N: What can I say, he doesn't like sports car because they are small, there's no place for him to put his Inui juices). And then by Fuji, who left with his brand new blue sports car. And then by Momo and Ann, Momo had to drop Ann home first before going home himself in his five year old house (A/N: The five year old house is the house Momo bought for his own that he and Ann had choose together, and this would also be the house where Momo and Ann would raise their children and grow old together).

"By the way Tomo-chan, don't come to work tomorrow, just stay home and rest, I'll take care of everything in the shop." Sakuno said as She, Tomoka, Kaidoh and Ryoma left the Shushi house together.

"Are you sure?" Tomoka asked as a cold wind blew their way making Kaidoh take off his jacket and put it around his wife.

"Yeah, I'm sure so just stay home and relax." Sakuno said and she kiss Tomoka's cheek and vice versa.

Kaidoh led Tomoka to their car and then he drove off leaving Ryoma and Sakuno alone. Ryoma and Sakuno look at each other for a while before they started to walk over to Ryoma's rented car.

"You know, you don't have to take me home, I can take the bus over there to my shop and get my car there." Sakuno said ponting at the bus stop sign.

"It's already late, I don't think it's safe for you to take the bus." Ryoma said opening the passenger's sit to for her.

"Demo..." Sakuno started to protest.

"Don't argue with me okay, I'll just drop you off to your car, so that at least I know you made it there safely." Ryoma said interupting her as Sakuno smile greatfully at him and enetered the car.

"So, where is this shop of yours?" Ryoma asked after he had started the cars.

"It's actually not far from Seigaku." Sakuno said, "You still know how to go there right?" Sakuno added looking at Ryoma who smiled and said 'Of course, I do.'

**Well, what do you think of this chapter. Don't forget to read and review. Tell me what you guys think okay. Also some of the japanese words I use in this chapter, well I know what they mean but I'm not sure if they are spelled like that. Hehe... Sorry. Anyway, Muah!!! LOL!!!**

**Translation:**

**Anata- Darling**

**Gome- Sorry**

**Ochibi- Little boy**

**Minna- Everyone**

**Nani- What**

**Omedetto- Congratulations**

**Sasuka Inui- I think it goes with 'That's our Inui' or something like that. (A/N: Gome I'm not that good, but I always wanted to put Japanese words in my story.)**


	3. In Return

**Author's Note: Thanks for everyone that had reviewed my last chapter. Anyway since I hadn't updated for a long time, I'm trying my best to update more often now. I really thank you all for patiently waiting.**

**RECAP:**

Everyone thank Taka and everyone bid each other goodbyes. Raiko and Tezuka are the first to leave, They live in the same house. They were followed by Eiji and Oishi who are living at the same block on their bachelor's pad (A/N: What can I say, they are still unseparatable). And then by Inui, who drove off in his new SUV (A/N: What can I say, he doesn't like sports car because they are small, there's no place for him to put his Inui juices). And then by Fuji, who left with his brand new blue sports car. And then by Momo and Ann, Momo had to drop Ann home first before going home himself in his five year old house (A/N: The five year old house is the house Momo bought for his own that he and Ann had choose together, and this would also be the house where Momo and Ann would raise their children and grow old together).

"By the way Tomo-chan, don't come to work tomorrow, just stay home and rest, I'll take care of everything in the shop." Sakuno said as She, Tomoka, Kaidoh and Ryoma left the Shushi house together.

"Are you sure?" Tomoka asked as a cold wind blew their way making Kaidoh take off his jacket and put it around his wife.

"Yeah, I'm sure so just stay home and relax." Sakuno said and she kiss Tomoka's cheek and vice versa.

Kaidoh led Tomoka to their car and then he drove off leaving Ryoma and Sakuno alone. Ryoma and Sakuno look at each other for a while before they started to walk over to Ryoma's rented car.

"You know, you don't have to take me home, I can take the bus over there to my shop and get my car there." Sakuno said ponting at the bus stop sign.

"It's already late, I don't think it's safe for you to take the bus." Ryoma said opening the passenger's sit to for her.

"Demo..." Sakuno started to protest.

"Don't argue with me okay, I'll just drop you off to your car, so that at least I know you made it there safely." Ryoma said interupting her as Sakuno smile greatfully at him and enetered the car.

"So, where is this shop of yours?" Ryoma asked after he had started the cars.

"It's actually not far from Seigaku." Sakuno said, "You still know how to go there right?" Sakuno added looking at Ryoma who smiled and said 'Of course, I do.'

**Chapter Three: In Return**

**RYUUZAKI'S BAKE SHOP...**

Sakuno thank the elderly lady from buying three box of cookies. As usual there was a lot of people coming in and out of her shop, some of them are the student from Seigaku who had club activity on sundays and those are mainly, the tennis club, baseball club, basketball club and many more. As she turn her back from the door. The bell on the door rang signaling that a customer had entered.

"He... Ryoma-kun." Sakuno had said after she turned and saw who was standing in front of the line.

"Hi." Ryoma said taking off his glasses. "I thought when I wear sun glasses, no one would recognize me, I guess I'm wrong." Ryoma added looking at his glasses then at Sakuno.

"It's not that you're wrong, it's just that I know you, I've been watching your game ever since I met you." Sakuno said with a laugh. "Anyway, how can I help you." Sakuno added looking at Ryoma.

"Well, first I would like to have a slice of this fruit cake and a coffee." Ryoma said pointing at it then added, "And secondly, if you're not busy maybe we can talk."

"Of course. why not." Sakuno said and she serve Ryoma's order on a table on the corner of the shop, so no one would see Ryoma. Sakuno called one of her employee who was on the kitchen to manage the cash register for a while. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Sakuno added when she finally sat down.

"Actually, I got a lot of things to ask you, if that's okay?" Ryoma said looking at Sakuno.

"Of course, just ask away and I'll try to answer you as long as I can." Sakuno said curious on what Ryoma would ask her.

"Well, uhm, do you know where Horio, Katsuo and Katchiro are?" Ryoma asked wanting to find out where his old acquaintance are.

"Horio, after college had given up tennis, he is now an architect although sometimes he played with Katsuo and Katchiro, you know just hit some few balls but nothing more, as for Katsuo and Katchiro they are both movie producers now, they have produce a lot of movies already, they started off as a small time producer for commercials and then, boom, the next thing you know they are big shot producers, and I also heard that they are planning to direct a movie." Sakuno answered without even hesitating.

"You sure know a lot about them." Ryoma said, he is happy to hear about Horio, Katsuo and Katchiro being on top of the world in other things if not tennis.

"Not really, when I started this Bake Shop, I needed to advertise, it's so happens that Katsuo and Katchiro are the producers, then after that we get in touch with each other once a month to say hi and catch up and as for Horio I got his number from Katsuo and Horio and I do the same, call each other once a month to just catch up." Sakuno said, "Oh, and I forgot to mention that Horio is base in L.A. now since three years ago, his boss opened a branch there and had send Horio there to be the lead architect, you should have seen some of his work, it's really wonderful, anyway he's also married to an american woman named Daina." Sakuno said adding another fact that Horio is no longer in Japan and is no longer single "What else do you want to know?" Sakuno added.

"How about the other senpai? Do you know something about them?" Ryoma asked after the infromation about the three freshmen had sink in.

"Well, not really, when Obaa-chan pass away, a lot of the old senpai came to pay their respect, but everyone just said their condolences to me and left except Arai-san who chatted with me for a while. He's a cop now, to be precise, his an undercover cop so he's like a fugitive. And I don't know who or where he is now." Sakuno answered and sadness was visible in her eyes as she remembered the time when her Obaa-chan had pass away.

"Sakuno, I'm sorry, I wasn't there when your Obaa-chan had pass away." Ryoma said reaching for Sakuno's hand and squeezing it.

"It's okay." Sakuno said squeezing back. "So what else, keep your question coming." Sakuno added after both their hands let go.

"Do you know what happened to the other schools we faught with?"

"I only know some, like for the Fudoumine, Kippei-san is married and is a Physical Teraphist, Shinji-san is an Art Curator, he is also getting married next year and as for Kamio-san, he is a club owner in Tokyo called Rhythm and he had a brunch in Osaka and Kanagawa, his also planning to open another brunch in Hokaido." Sakuno said looking at Ryoma who is digesting the informations that he was getting.

"I see anything else?"

"Yup, like St. Rudolph, Yuuta-san is a doctor, he's in New York, he moved there over a year ago because he got a partnership there with a rich doctor friend of his, and as for Mizuki-san, St. Rudolph school ask him to manage the schools tennis team and that what he's doing until now except he also teaches Calculus." Sakuno said before adding, "Can you still follow what I'm saying?"

"Yup just go ahead and I'll stop you if I can't." Ryoma simply answered and listened to Sakuno.

"As for Yamabuki, Sengoku-san is now a famous boxer, he left tennis in college and concentrated on boxing, Dan-san, the one who dresses like you, you won't believe it but he and Akutsu-san became good friends and they are both vets." Sakuno said with a laugh. (A/N: What can I say Jin Akutsu is really not a bad person.)

"No kidding." Ryoma said disbilief written on his face.

"Nope, and as for Hyoutei, Well Atobe-san has inherit their business, although he ask me to be his girlfriend, which is really shocking..."

"He asked you to be his girlfriend?" Ryoma said and somehow he felt anger rising as the thought that Atobe had ask Sakuno to be his girl.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago and I said no, anyway Oshitari-san is now a musician, Ootori-san and Shishido-san had opened a business called The Following Sea, it's a charter yacht, where you can rent a yacht for fishing or just cruising. Jiro-san has the oddest job, his job is in a hospital, something about studying how the human brains work when we dream or when we sleep, so basically all he needs to do is sleep. as for the other Hyoutei I don't know. In Jyousei Shounen the only thing I know is about Wakato Hiyoshi, Wakato-san is now a model, he was hired during his college years, according to what he told the press. In Rokkauku, Davide-san and Kurabane-san are Gym Owners in Kanagawa, I forgot the Gym's name though but I went there once, it's for male and female. And the last is Saeki-san, he teaches Kendo now and he also owned his own Kendo Gym in Kanagawa and Hokaido." Sakuno said looking at Ryoma as he cut another slice of the fruit cake and ate it.

"Does Saeki and Fuji still talk to each other?" Ryoma asked finally eating the last slice of his fruit cake.

"Yeah, in fact he was at the reunion last Saturday with his wife Ayako-chan and one year old son Sinkawa, Fuji is Sinkawa's godfather." Sakuno said, "And lastly the Rikkaidai, Jackal-san is going back and fort to his country Brazil, his a pediatrician, Marui-san owned his own candy store through out Japan, Yukimura-san and Sanada-san are flying around the world, last time I heard is they settled down in Germany and have their own family, Yagyu-san is now a famous golf player, he just got married a month ago with a family friend named Iya and it was all over the T.V., newspapers and magazine. As for the other, I got no idea."

"Wow, I guess I'm not wrong to ask you." Ryoma said drinking his coffee. "By the way, the cake is delicious and the coffee is simply fantastic." Ryoma added even running his tongue through his lips for emphasis that cause something inside of Sakuno to lurch.

"Thanks." Sakuno answered and before she could say something else, Ryoma's cellphone rang.

"Excuse me." Ryoma said smilling at her as he grabs his cellphone.

"Sure." Sakuno answered smilling back at Ryoma.

Ryoma stood up from his chair and made his way to the Men's Room to have a little privacy before answering his cellphone.

**PHONE CALL...**

"Hello." Ryoma answered after pushing the recieve button on his cellphone.

"Ryoma, it's me Nanako." the voice on the other line said.

"Nanako-chan, what's wrong?" Ryoma asked worriedly for Nanako rarely call him except if something happen to his mother and father.

"It's your mother, she collapse and is currently at the hospital." Nanako said and Ryoma could hear his cousin sniff from the other end.

"How's she doing?" Ryoma asked now even more worried than he already is.

"She's fine but the doctor wants her to stay in the hospital tonight for observation." Nanako answered as Ryoma who didn't realize had closed his eyes opened it slowly and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for calling Nanako, don't forget to call me if something else came up, I'll try to come back as soon as I can." Ryoma simply answered.

"Where are you anyway?" Nanako asked before Ryoma could say goodbye.

"I'm in Japan right now and don't ask me why, it's a long story." Ryoma said and bid goodbye. He waited for Nanako to say goodbye before flipping his phone off.

**END OF PHONECALL**

Ryoma made his way back to the table and he sat back down in his vacant chair.

"Sorry about that." Ryoma apologize not looking at Sakuno.

"Is something wrong?" Sakuno asked worriedly. "You look pale." Sakuno added when Ryoma didn't answered.

Ryoma unclapse his hand and clapse it back again before saying. "My mom colapse again and is now at the hospital, the doctor said she's fine or rather the doctor said the opposite and she said she's fine, although she ask me in a form of a joke when will I settle down since she's not getting any younger. And after that I know that there's dfinitely something wrong and that's why I'm here." Ryoma run his hand through his hair showing his frustration, "I want to show her I'm settled so she would stop worrying about me and she could focus on herself but then I just can't pay someone to pretend to be my wife for God knows how long. It's not that easy, I want someone who I can stand seeing everyday, a person I know if possible but, I guess..."

"I can be your wife." Sakuno suddenly blurted shocking both Ryoma and herself.

"Nani?" Ryoma asked thinking that he might have heard her wrong.

"I said, I can be your wife if you want." Sakuno said slowly now that the shock was gone. "It's the only thing I can do, since I owe you my life." Sakuno added so Ryoma couldn't say no.

"Are you sure? We don't know how long you'll be my wife." Ryoma said reminding Sakuno that what she's entering is not a walk in the park but instead a serious matter.

"I know what I'm going into Ryoma." Sakuno said showing Ryoma how serious she was by having eye contact with him.

"But, what if you met someone that will make you fall in love with him and you're still married to me?" Ryoma said still making his point to make Sakuno change her mind.

'That wouldn't happen because as much as I want to fall in love with someone else, I can't for I still love you.' Sakuno thought but said to Ryoma, "If I pretend to be your wife at least your mom would believe it because we've known each other before and what's more, I'm your ex-kantokun granddaughter."

"When you put it that way, I say you're right, but you must promise me one thing beforeb we seal our deal." Ryioma said looking at Sakuno finally giving up on their argument.

"What's that?"

"If ever you met him, don't forget to tell me and we'll cut the deal short." Ryoma said looking at Sakuno who nod in understanding. "Good, I'll call my lawyer to draw up the contract and send it to me here." Ryoma added and excuse himself again to the men's room to make a phone call.

**So what do you guys think of this chapter. Don't forget to review now!!!**

**Translation:**

**Nani- What**

**Kantokun- Coach**


	4. Bitter Taste

**Author's Note:**

**RECAP:**

Ryoma made his way back to the table and he sat back down in his vacant chair.

"Sorry about that." Ryoma apologize not looking at Sakuno.

"Is something wrong?" Sakuno asked worriedly. "You look pale." Sakuno added when Ryoma didn't answered.

Ryoma unclapse his hand and clapse it back again before saying. "My mom colapse again and is now at the hospital, the doctor said she's fine or rather the doctor said the opposite and she said she's fine, although she ask me in a form of a joke when will I settle down since she's not getting any younger. And after that I know that there's dfinitely something wrong and that's why I'm here." Ryoma run his hand through his hair showing his frustration, "I want to show her I'm settled so she would stop worrying about me and she could focus on herself but then I just can't pay someone to pretend to be my wife for God knows how long. It's not that easy, I want someone who I can stand seeing everyday, a person I know if possible but, I guess..."

"I can be your wife." Sakuno suddenly blurted shocking both Ryoma and herself.

"Nani?" Ryoma asked thinking that he might have heard her wrong.

"I said, I can be your wife if you want." Sakuno said slowly now that the shock was gone. "It's the only thing I can do, since I owe you my life." Sakuno added so Ryoma couldn't say no.

"Are you sure? We don't know how long you'll be my wife." Ryoma said reminding Sakuno that what she's entering is not a walk in the park but instead a serious matter.

"I know what I'm going into Ryoma." Sakuno said showing Ryoma how serious she was by having eye contact with him.

"But, what if you met someone that will make you fall in love with him and you're still married to me?" Ryoma said still making his point to make Sakuno change her mind.

'That wouldn't happen because as much as I want to fall in love with someone else, I can't for I still love you.' Sakuno thought but said to Ryoma, "If I pretend to be your wife at least your mom would believe it because we've known each other before and what's more, I'm your ex-kantokun granddaughter."

"When you put it that way, I say you're right, but you must promise me one thing beforeb we seal our deal." Ryioma said looking at Sakuno finally giving up on their argument.

"What's that?"

"If ever you met him, don't forget to tell me and we'll cut the deal short." Ryoma said looking at Sakuno who nod in understanding. "Good, I'll call my lawyer to draw up the contract and send it to me here." Ryoma added and excuse himself again to the men's room to make a phone call.

**Chapter Four: Bitter Taste**

**TWO DAYS LATER... **

**RYUUZAKI'S BAKESHOP...**

"Yui-chan, I'm going, don't forget to check everything before closing the shop and going home." Sakuno said before going out of the door to her car.

"Hai, Sakuno-san." Yui answered bowing at Sakuno as she watch Sakuno enter her car and drive away.

**RYOMA'S HOTEL PENTHOUSE...**

**PHONE CALL...**

"I got the papers you'd send me." Ryoma said to the person on the other end of the line. "I didn't expect to get the papers for only two days." Ryoma added as he scan the papers in his hand.

"Is everything you need there, or I had miss something?" The person on the other line asked.

"Everything that we had discuss on the phone is here Mr. Johnson." Ryoma said putting the papers on the top of the coffee table.

"Good, then I'll see you when you got back here then." Mr. Jonson said looking down at some of the paper works he needs to do before Ryoma got back from Japan.

"Of course, you'll be my first stop." Ryoma answered and they both bid each other goodbye.

**END OF PHONE CALL**

Ryoma place his cellphone on the coffee table beside the papers Mr. Johnson had send to him, he looks at the content of the papers for a while before deciding to get his room key from his bed side table and made his way down to the Hotel's Gym for some muscle training.

**RYUUZAKI'S RESIDENT...**

"I'm home, Yumi-chan." Sakuno called after entering her apartment. In an instant, a white fluffy cat went between her legs purring.

Sakuno smiled down at her adopted cat before hanging her coat on the back of a closet door near the front door.

"You must be hungry." Sakuno said, dropping her bag and keys on the table near the front door as well. On her way to the kitchen, she press the button for her answering machine.

"You have four messages." The answering machine announce. "Message one..." It added followed by a beep.

"Sakuno, it's me Horio, I know I'm calling from out of the blue but I can't wait to tell you that Daina and I are going to have a baby. She went to a Doctor this morning to confirm. It's shocking isn't it? When Daina told me, I was so shock and happy that I almost fainted, haha, anyway, I'm thinking of giving her something but I don't know what, do you have any idea? Just E-mail it to me okay, Can't affored to let Daina know. Thanks! Oh, before I totally forget Hi and how are you?" Horio message said and Sakuno heard the phone being hang up as she opened one of the kitchen cabinet to get the cat food.

"Message two..." The machine said follwed by a beep.

"Sakuno, Hi, it's me Ryoma, I got your number from Momo, I can't believe I forgot to ask you for your number, anyway my lawyer is a miracle worker, he had finish all the necessary paper works you needed to get your U.S. Visa and had send it to me here in record time, So, I'll pick you up for dinner tomorrow night in your shop so we can make an appointment schedule with the U.S. Embassy. Call me if you have other plans." Ryoma said and gave his hotel number and cellphone number before hanging the phone up.

Sakuno who had been listening to Ryoma's message was stroking her cat while the cat eat at the same time making a mental note to check her schedule and call Ryoma back.

"Message Three..." The machine announce followed by a beep.

"Sakuno, it's me Sakai, sorry about the other night, I really just have an early shift the next day and we are short of Dective. Anyway, I called to ask you out tomorrow night to have dinner with me and perhaps a movie to make it up for our last date." the voice on the other line stop for a few seconds before adding, "Again, I'm sorry, I hope I didn't blew it, call me back okay?"

Sakuno stop strocking her cat after hearing Sakai's voice and his message. She had totally forgot that she was seeing Sakai, although they're not officially a girlfriend and boyfriend but still they date, share a few kisses, and even though she knows for a fact that she can't love someone else that isn't Ryoma, Sakai was different, she cared for him and love him as a friend. She like the way, he tell her about some of his cases that made him feel sick, sad, angry or even cry, the bottom line is he isn't afraid to show his emotion unlike the prince. 'Damn, how will I tell him.' Sakuno cursed under her breath, not even bothering to listen to the last message as she tried to find a way in her mind to tell Sakai about her up coming wedding to another guy without hurting him as much as possible.

**RYOMA'S HOTEL PENTHOUSE...**

Ryoma entered his room and went towards his cellphone to check if someone left a voice mail, as he listen to the only one message, he heard Sakuno's familiar voice telling him that she can't make it tomorrow night and changing the schedule to the next night around seven.

'I wonder what's wrong.' Ryoma thought putting his cellphone back down as Sakuno's voice on the voice mail played in his head and he can hear distress on her voice. 'What if she had change her mind?' Ryoma thought added and that thought left a bitter taste on his mouth for the whole night.

**THE NEXT NIGHT... (ON ONE OF THE SUSHI RESTAURANT OWNED BY KAWAMURA TAKASHI)**

"Godd evening ma'am." The hostess said as Sakuno entered through the door. "Do you have any reservation?" The hostess added as Sakuno stood in front of her station.

"Yes, I have, it's under Mr. Sakai Azuma." Sakuno answered as she watched the hostess browsed through her list.

"Mr. Sakai Azuma, table for two, follow me please." The hostess said looking up from her list. "Mr. Azuma is already on your table." The hostess added leading Sakuno through the garden.

"Sakuno, thanks for coming." Sakai said standing up from his chair and kissing Sakuno on the cheek before pulling a sit for Sakuno.

"Thanks." Sakuno simply answered.

"I'm sorry for not picking you up, got a little stuck on a case." Sakai said and sat in his vacated chair.

"It's okay." Sakuno said her courage is failing her.

"I ordered your favorite, is that okay?" Sakai asked as Sakuno nod's in answer.

Sakai signaled the waiter to serve their orders. Their orders were serve quickly and both were left alone so they could talk to each other.


	5. Double Damn For Momo

**Author's Note: I know it has been a while and I must say that it would take me another longer time to update because school has started and being a college student is never that easy. Lots of assignment and test. Anyway I would try to update as soon as I can though. Now, on with the chapter!!!**

**RECAP:**

**THE NEXT NIGHT... (ON ONE OF THE SUSHI RESTAURANT OWNED BY KAWAMURA TAKASHI)**

"Godd evening ma'am." The hostess said as Sakuno entered through the door. "Do you have any reservation?" The hostess added as Sakuno stood in front of her station.

"Yes, I have, it's under Mr. Sakai Azuma." Sakuno answered as she watched the hostess browsed through her list.

"Mr. Sakai Azuma, table for two, follow me please." The hostess said looking up from her list. "Mr. Azuma is already on your table." The hostess added leading Sakuno through the garden.

"Sakuno, thanks for coming." Sakai said standing up from his chair and kissing Sakuno on the cheek before pulling a sit for Sakuno.

"Thanks." Sakuno simply answered.

"I'm sorry for not picking you up, got a little stuck on a case." Sakai said and sat in his vacated chair.

"It's okay." Sakuno said her courage is failing her.

"I ordered your favorite, is that okay?" Sakai asked as Sakuno nod's in answer.

Sakai signaled the waiter to serve their orders. Their orders were serve quickly and both were left alone so they could talk to each other.

**Chapter Five: Double Damn For Momo**

**ECHIZEN RYOMA'S HOTEL ROOM...**

Ryoma was pacing on his bedroom not knowing what to do. He didn't know why he felt angry towards the guy Sakuno is with for dinner tonight. He even came so close of following her around with the guy, it's a good thing though, that he has a good grip on himself. Ryoma sigh for the 10th time tonight while at the same time wondering what is happening to him. Ryoma took his cellphone from his bedside table and proceeded to call Momo.

**PHONE COVERSATION...**

"Moshi moshi!" Momoshiro Takeshi answered his cellphone after the 3rd ring.

"Momo, it's me, Echizen."

"Oi, Echizen, what's up?" Momo greeted his best friend although shock because he never really call someone first. It has always been him who call Ryoma first.

"Have you had dinner yet?" Ryoma asked his best friend. Thinking of asking Momo to have dinner with him just to have man bonding while at the same time using Momo to distract him from doing something stupid.

"Nope, not yet. Why?" Momo asked curious as to what Ryoma is thinking.

"Do you want to have dinner with me and just hang out?" Ryoma asked Momo, "Don't worry I'll pay." Ryoma added so Momo can't refuse.

"Okay, where do you want to meet?" Momo asked giving in quickly, I mean who's in their right mind would turn down free food.

"I don't know, do you have any idea?" Ryoma asked, since his been away from Japan for a long time, he isn't very familiar with the country anymore.

"I know, I'll pick you up in your hotel then we can eat at the new Branch of Kawamura Sushi." Momo said while waiting for Ryoma to agree with his plan.

"That'll be great. I'll see you then." Ryoma answered.

"Good." Momo said and they both ended the call.

**END OF PHONE CONVERSATION**

**ON ONE OF THE SUSHI RESTAURANT OWNED BY KAWAMURA TAKASHI...**

"So, how was your case?" Sakuno asked as she sip her juice.

"So far so good, There's a lot of leads to follow but I rather have more leads than no leads at all." Sakai said popping a piece of sushi in his mouth.

"I know what you mean." Sakuno said as she bite from her sushi.

"Anyway, I ask you out tonight because I want to be sure that I didn't blew my chance to have a relationship with you because of our last date." Sakai said as he hope against hope that he didn't blew it.

"Oh, about that, I, well, you see, I like you and I know that I can love you but not the way you want me to love you. I can't love you more than just a brother or a friend and I'm sorry, I really am but I just can' keep this up and lie to you, you deserve someone much better than me." Sakuno said and it pained her to watch Sakai's reaction from her words. Without thinking she quickly stood up and was about to run when Sakai pulled her from her waist and spun her around to face him. In a blink of an eye, Sakai had put his lips on her's kissing her, wanting to make sure that her feelings would really not go beyond friendship.

When Sakai had kissed Sakuno, she was so shock that she hadn't move at all, she didn't push him away and she didn't kiss him back, the only thing she did is to let Sakai kiss her. She was broke from her shock when she was yank away from Sakai and she saw Sakai falling on the floor.

**MOMO AND RYOMA'S PART WHEN THEY ENTERED ONE OF KAWAMURA'S SUSHI... (HAPPENED THE SAME TIME AS SAKUNO AND SAKAI SCENE IN THE SUSHI RESTAURANT)**

"Wow, I didn't know you need a reservation before you can eat here, I mean back then we just troop in and started eating." Ryoma said looking at the two waiting customers behind them as they wait as well for a vacant table.

"Well, we're are talking about the old Kawamura Sushi place, but when Taka started expanding his father's business, it was a click that so many people eat here, he decided to put a reservation, although if we are the customers meaning the former Seigaku regulars or anyone from Seigaku, well let's just say we have special treatment. Like now." Momo said as Ryoma nodded his head. "Isn't that Sakuno-chan?" Momo said when she spotted a familiar woman talking with a man who looks like a cop which was indeed a cop he confirmed in his mind when he saw his badge and gun on his waist when he moved and the jacket he was wearing slid a little.

Ryoma looks at where Momo was pointing and Momo was right it was _his _Sakuno talking with a man. _His _Sakuno, who started talking with a look of apology. _His _Sakuno, who suddenly without warning stood up and turned to leave. _His _Sakuno, who was pulled by the man on her waist and turned her around. _His _Sakuno, who was now being kissed by the man with everyone watching. _His _Sakuno who stood still, not even fighting. And suddenly without warning as well, And not even knowing the reason why, he found himself yanking Sakuno away from the man and at the same time punching the man hard on the face.

**NOW THE FOLLOWING HAPPENED AT PRESENT...**

"Ryoma?" Sakuno said looking up at the person who had yank her away from Sakai, And what she saw on his face was nothing but pure anger.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sakai said standing on his feet and looking at Ryoma with anger as well.

"What the hell is my problem? Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Ryoma asked back to Sakai.

"Look, I don't know you and I don't want a fight so why don't you just release my date and leave." Sakai said trying to calm down as he know pretty well he should for he was a cop.

"Oh, I'll leave all right but I'm taking her with me." Ryoma said and he turned around pulling Sakuno with him. As he turned he saw Momo stading near the manager who had come out from the kitchen to find out what had happened, and it so happened that the manager was Takashi Kawamura himself.

"You can't do that she's my date." Sakai said grabbing Ryoma's shoulder and it was a very big mistake, Ryoma had let go of Sakuno's hand and bpth Ryoma and Sakai started a fist fight. While everyone had stood there shock.

"Momo-chan, Taka-san, Don't just stand there. Stop them!" Sakuno shouted making the person who'm she called walk forward to stop the fight. Momo grab Ryoma while Sakai was grab by Taka.

"Let go of me Momo!" Ryoma said with anger looking at Sakai.

"I'm only letting you go if you would stop fighting." Momo said not letting go, he had only let go when he felt Ryoma calm down and the same goesw with Sakai.

"Sakuno-chan..." Momo said but was cut off by Sakuno.

"Momo-chan, take Ryoma home please." Sakuno said without looking at Ryoma and then she walk away from him towards Sakai.

"Sakuno..." Ryoma said but was drag away by Momo out of the Sushi restaurant.

"Are you okay?" Sakuno asked Sakai as she inspect his face.

"Yeah, don't worry I'm used to this kinds of things." Sakai said then turned to look at Taka-san. "I'm sorry for the damage." Sakai added.

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault." Kawamura only said and smiled, He faced everyone and said, "I'm sorry for that everyone plese return to your food and no need to pay for it's on the house." with what he said everyone cheered for the free meal and started to eat again. "Sakuno, you better tend to your friend's wound." Kawamura added, he heard Sakuno say thank you and Kawamura left towards the kitchen.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Sakai said as he assist Sakuno out of the restaurant.

**RYOMA AND MOMO'S PART IN MOMO'S CAR...**

"What the bloody hell was that?" Momo asked looking at Ryoma more Curious than angry.

"What?" Ryoma asked instead of answering for he himself didn't know what possess him to just punch someone.

"Please, Echizen, don't start with me." Momo said as he kept driving towards Ryoma's hotel both decided that they aren't hungry anymore.

"i'm not starting anything." Ryoma answered not really wanting to talk about what had happen a while ago.

"Fine, if you want to pretend that your stupid then fine, I'm just saying, you don't have a right to punch someone in the face just because he was kissing Sakuno, for one, you are not his boyfriend, father, fiance nor her husband and secondly the only relationship with her is she's your friend who is willing to help you by pretending and when I say **PRETENDING **meaning it's fake not true so all in all it comes down with you not having a right to punch whoever kissing Sakuno." Momo said and look sideway towards Ryoma who was acting that he was not listening but Momo knew he was. 'Damn it, why do you have to be so stupid. And damn it again for agreeing to help your mom.'

**Yup, you read it right Momo is helping Ryoma's mom and more would be revealed in the next chapter. Also I won't be able to update for a very long time for I've been very busy and until now, I still am so please do understand and do tell me what you think about this chapter although I know it's too short, but then I rather give you a short chapter than nothing at all.**


	6. First Kiss

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, school is very demanding, our teachers gave us a lot of things to do. Anyway, thanks for waiting and understanding.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Prince Of Tennis.**

**RECAP:  
**

**RYOMA AND MOMO'S PART IN MOMO'S CAR...**

"What the bloody hell was that?" Momo asked looking at Ryoma more Curious than angry.

"What?" Ryoma asked instead of answering for he himself didn't know what possess him to just punch someone.

"Please, Echizen, don't start with me." Momo said as he kept driving towards Ryoma's hotel both decided that they aren't hungry anymore.

"i'm not starting anything." Ryoma answered not really wanting to talk about what had happen a while ago.

"Fine, if you want to pretend that your stupid then fine, I'm just saying, you don't have a right to punch someone in the face just because he was kissing Sakuno, for one, you are not his boyfriend, father, fiance nor her husband and secondly the only relationship with her is she's your friend who is willing to help you by pretending and when I say **PRETENDING **meaning it's fake not true so all in all it comes down with you not having a right to punch whoever kissing Sakuno." Momo said and look sideway towards Ryoma who was acting that he was not listening but Momo knew he was. 'Damn it, why do you have to be so stupid. And damn it again for agreeing to help your mom.'

**Chapter Six: First Kiss**

**MOMOSHIROH TAKESHI'S RESIDENCE...**

**A/N: Now before we continue, Ann is spending the night with Momo. Also her pregnancy come first before Tomoka so basically everyone already knows.**

Momoshiroh sat on his living room couch, head leaning back so he was looking at the ceiling. He was waiting for an important phone call and the forming headache his getting is not helping either in his tired state.

Momoshiroh closes his eyes and started massaging his forehead hoping to calm the throbing ache when he felt warm hands on top of his, opening his eyes he saw his girlfriend Ann looking down on him.

"How's dinner?" Ann asked as she replaced Momo's hand from massaging his forehead. "Not that good, huh?" Ann added when Momo frowned.

"Have I told you, you've got wonderful hands." Momo stated than ask. "And as for dinner, it went from good to worst." Momo added stopping Ann's hands from its ministration.

Momo looks at his long-time girlfriend as he kiss both of her hands. standing up he kiss her again, this time on her lips.

"Why don't you go to bed first, you're tired." Momo said as he went around the couch to assist Ann up the stairs to their bedroom.

"How about you, you're tired too." Ann asked not moving at all instead she just looks at Momo.

"I'm waiting for an important phone call, after that, I'll go to bed as well." Momo said putting a hand on the small of her back and assited her up the stairs.

"Momo, I'm pregnant, not disable." An said in a teasing manner. Ever since Ann told Momo she's pregnant Momo had taken the duty of doing all things for her as much as he can.

"All the more reasons to take care of you." Momo simply answered.

After tucking Ann to bed, Momo went down to the kitchen, grab a bottle of beer before making his way back to the couch he was sitting on just a few minutes ago. He was half way from finishing his drink when the house phone finally rang.

**RYOMA'S HOTEL ROOM...**

"Damn that guy!" Ryoma cursed under his breath as he lay on top of his bed. 'Why am I so affected though?' Ryoma added in his thought as he tried to sift through his feelings.

He laid there on his bed for an hour and a half or so trying to figure out everything and he was on the verge of giving up and go to sleep when he ended up with nothing but was stop when someone is knocking on his hotel room door. Scratch that, it was like banging than a knock. Ryoma looks at his bed side table where his digital clck is located and saw that it was already half past ten.

"Now, who could it be?" Ryoma murmured as he walk slowly to the door but stop just 3 feet away from it when a thought cross his mind. 'What am I thinking, going to open the door, what if it's one of my craze fangirl?'

"Ryoma Echizen, open this damn door now!" Sakuno shouted angrily as she banged the door again.

'Sakuno?' Ryoma thought, 'What the hell is she doing outside my door at this time?' Ryoma added in his thought as he finally opened his door.

"You, what were you thinking punching Sakai?" Sakuno said as soon as the door opened.

Ryoma was about to answer when Sakuno didn't give him a chance. "You have no right to punch him, I might have agreed to marry you but it's not real, so, do tell me why on..."

Sakuno's words was cut off when she felt wet warm lips covers her own. Sakuno was shock and didn't replied at first but slowly did. Ryoma on the other hand was about to stop the kiss, but once Sakuno replied with his kisses, instead of stopping it, he drew her even closer to him and angled her head for further access on her mouth.

**SAKUNO'S POV**

'What the hell am I doing allowing Ryoma to kiss me like this.' Sakuno thought as she still allow Ryoma to kiss her. 'And not only that, I'm kissing him back.'

'This is wrong, this can't continue!' Sakuno's sensible self said, and that does it.

**END OF POV**

Sakuno pulled away from Ryoma, breaking the kiss with it. Sakuno tried not to moan at the lost of contact, instead she tried her best to collect her thought.

Ryoma on the other hand tried not to moan as well from the lost of contact and at the same time curse under his breath.

"Why did you kiss me?" Sakuno asked once she had collected herself.

"I just wanted to see that if I kiss my wife, she would response and not slap me for kissing her." Ryoma said, then added, "I want you to be open with the idea that I might kiss you in front of people."

"I see, anyway I got to go and don't bother taking me home." Sakuno said and left Ryoma standing on the door before he can react.

**HOTEL CAR PARK...**

Sakuno got on her car, she don't know why but what Ryoma answered her when she asked him why he kiss him had hurt her a little, and she was so sure that she had no feelings for him anymore. Then again Ryoma is the only man who had made him cry and he did it again.

'I just wish, I'm doing the right thing.' Sakuno thoght as she stops her tears and drove home.

**RYOMA'S ROOM...**

Ryoma found himself laying on his bed again. He knows somehow that he had hurt Sakuno after seeing the quick change in her expression, the only problem is, he didn't know what cause it. And as if that's not enough yet, Ryoma curse himself again when he thought about the kiss, he only ment to shut her up but once she started to reply all hell break loose, he lost control, and when she pulled away he wanted to grab her and kiss her again sensless. Ryoma had kiss a few girls before but none of them make him feel the way Sakuno made him feel and its unnerving. And not only that, it all made him confuse than ever.

**That's the end of this chapter, do tell me what you think and as for the next update I'm not sure, I got class from Mon. to Sat. and some proj. to do, but i'll try my best for you guys. Love you all!!!**


	7. AN

**Dear Readers,**

**First of all, I would like to apologize to you all, I'm sorry, I know that a lot of you are waiting for the next chapter of this story but sadly I can't produce one. The reason for that is that I had lost interest in it. Not the story itself but mainly the pairing in the story. I'm currently addicted to SasuNaru and they're the only thing I could think about. I don't know when I would next update my non-SasuNaru story, but maybe someday I'll get interested again and continue. So all I'm saying is my entire non-SasuNaru story are temporarily in Hiatus. Sorry again! Hope you guys understand, believe me when I say I don't want to leave you guys hanging.**

**Author,  
Mrs. Hatake Itachi**


End file.
